Kalia and Bangs, Travelers of Dimensions Episode 1: Sonic Adventure 2
by TatlTails
Summary: A seemingly average girl gets taken to Mobius and becomes Mobian for mysterious reasons. She meets a girl she thought she made up, and they (along with Sonic and the gang) work together to stop Eggman and Sonic's 'faker' from blowing up the world via space laser! Did I mention the "average" girl is practically crazy? And the other is almost as crazy as she is? ...They're toast.
1. Chapter 1

**I got Writer's Block combined with a bad case of the lazy for TLMC, so I have decided to put up a new story. The first of a series, actually. This one's kinda an, uh, well, an... OCoriginstoryBUT! I plan to make it good. I hope. Depends on your guys' opinions. **

**This first chapter's just a how-this-started thingamabobby. It's kinda a fantasy/daydream thing I have from time to time. Except the last part, I kinda just threw that part together on the spot. It feels a bit lackluster to me, but it's the best I got for this chapter. I promise the rest'll be better. I think. Heh... just enjoy.**

'This is it.' She thought to herself. 'I either do it now or never have the guts for it again.' She opened her front door slowly, silently, carefully. She quickly stepped through the opening and closed the door the same way she had opened it. Once it was closed, she ran down her driveway into the cool late night air and the street. She made sure to get out of sight of her house before stopping to enjoy the moonlight.

The girl in question seemed to be a young teenager. She wore what looked like pajamas, an athletic tank top, a faded tone of magenta, and black soft shorts with a rose printed on the front, a shade of lavender so close to the shirt that she considered them to match. She had black suede boots on, a bit warm for the current weather. She also carried a small bag with a long shoulder string to hold whatever she thought she needed at this given time.

Her brown hair was too short to put in a ponytail, but she had tried her best, creating a half-ponytail style she thought looked rather good on her. Her red glasses were a bit muggy no matter how many times she tried to clean them. Her hazel eyes glanced around as she caught her breath.

"I can't believe I finally got out of the house." She spoke softly to herself, grabbing the butterfly charm on her favorite necklace and breathing in the night air. "Sure is nice out here."

She jogged to the end of her street and a bit further, to a small meadow surrounded by trees. She had seen this meadow from car windows many times, but had never gotten to actually explore it. She grinned as she searched the meadow with her eyes, sighed in contentment, and walked around every inch of the place. In all honesty, the meadow wasn't all that interesting. What made it special to this girl was that she was here, in the moonlight, without a parent metaphorically breathing down her neck, waiting to leave.

She laid down in the grass, watching the stars for a while. She had lost track of time by the time she heard a noise. A small rustling sound coming from the trees at the far end of the meadow.

She picked up her bag and slowly walked toward the noise. When she got there, her mother's worst nightmare (and, as she'd later find out, her wildest dream) came true.

Someone or something jumped out at her from the trees. It knocked her glasses off, leaving her almost blind. All she could see about her attacker now was that it was dark-colored, and there was something red on it. The dark thing lunged at her as she tried to run. It grabbed her necklace, momentarily choking her before it broke off in the thing's hand. She attempted to run again, but the dark thing was too fast for her. She kicked and punched at whatever had a hold of her, but to no avail. It hit her in the back of her head and she passed out.

The thing slung her unconscious form over its shoulder and went back to the trees to retrieve what it had left there. It picked up the fist-sized glowing emerald, raised it above its head and spoke in a deep, throaty voice "Chaos Control!"

Both it and the girl vanished from the meadow and this world.

**There you have it! And before you ask, I am NOT a Shadow fangirl. I chose him because he's about the only one who can use Chaos Control fluently. Fluently enough to travel dimensions, I guessed. This will not, and I repeat NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES be a ShadowxOC love story. Anything BUT that. This series is Humor and Parody. NOT Romance. Anyway, after you enjoyed that lovely rant, please review anything you may want to tell me. Even if it's "OMG shadows so hot y dont u luv him hes better then sonic!". But I expect you'll be better than that. Well, TatlTails out. PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, guys! Chapter 2! It's twice as long and (in my opinion) a whole lot better than Chapter 1! This one is in 1st person view. "The girl"s(coughmy)view, to be precise. **

**Aaaand I didn't put a disclaimer in Chapter 1. That's gonna be my goal for my next story, I swear. Anyway, I do not own anything from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise except my OC(s) and a hat that looks like Tails' head. Anyway, on with the story!**

My first thought as I woke up was "Huh, so _that's_ what it's like being unconscious." My second thought was "Oww, that's a bad headache!" And my third was "Wait. Where am I?"

Before I could think anything else, I heard voices. I decided to keep my eyes closed and listen in. The first voice was deep and kinda breathy or throaty. Definitely male. He said "But if I may ask, why do you need this particular child, and why did she..."

He trailed off there. A second voice, this one scratchy and loud, answered "That actually proved a theory I had, that if someone travels to another dimension, they take on the form of the most common life form there. As for the first question, it will be answered in due time."

"Understood." The first voice spoke back. "But when I traveled to her dimension, I didn't change shape."

"I don't know why, actually. Maybe it's because you're the Ultimate Life Form or something. Who knows?"

Ultimate Life Form? That sounded familiar. Suspisciously so. My eyes shot open to see if I was right. And, lo and behold! I saw Shadow the Hedgehog standing in front of me and a bit to the right, his back facing me. On the other side of the room, Dr. Eggman was sitting in a stupid-looking chair. I gasped. I know, stupid of me, but come on! If you were in the same room as Shadow the Hedgehog and Dr. Eggman, you'd probably gasp, too! Luckily, it was really quiet, so they didn't hear me.

I looked around the room. It looked like a basic control room. Metal walls, a gigantic control panel, sliding chrome doors. The usual.

I looked down at myself to see if I was injured, dirty or whatnot, and what I saw made me gasp again, this time much louder.

I had fur, for one, same color as my hair. I was smaller than I remembered. My boots were a bit bigger than they had been and my clothes hung a little looser. I could see my face in the polished metal floor. I was a hedgehog, all right. The connected eyes and the fact that my hair, still surprisingly in the same style as before, was now quills kinda gave that away.

Unfortunately for me, both Shadow _and_ Eggman heard me that time, breaking off their conversation. "Well, well." Eggman said to me. "Look who's awake."

All I coud think to say first was "Uhh... Hi." Then I stood up and asked "Where am I?" I didn't bother to ask how I was a hedgehog. He had already explained it to Shadow.

"You are on a planet called Mobius." Eggman said, trying to sound cordial. It didn't quite fit him.

It seemed like he hoped I would know about it, so I decided to play dumb, just to dash his hopes. "OK, and who are you?"

He deflated a little at that then bucked up and said "I am the world-famous and illustrious Dr. Eggman." dramatically, putting a hand on his chest and sticking his nose in the air. It took all my willpower to not crack up at that.

"Nice to meet you." I lied through my teeth. I looked over at Shadow. "And my abductor over here is..."

Shadow spoke up himself. "I am Shadow, the world's most Ultimate Life Form."

"OK, then." I then got to the important question. "So whyyyy did you guys kidnap me?"

Dr. Eggman spoke up. "Because I need your help. I am working to help Mobius into a new era with my genius, but a pesky troublemaker keeps stopping my plans. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog." Right there, I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to trick me into working for him. I barely stopped from laughing right then and there. "He destroys all of the inventions I made to help Mobius, uses his super speed for criminal purposes, and causes havoc everywhere he goes! The citizens of the planet have begged me to stop him time and time again, but-"

And that was the point where I actually couldn't hold in my laughter anymore. I laughed long, hard and LOUD. Both the room's other occupants stared at me strangely. When I eventually got my breath, I said "Sorry, sorry, but I just couldn't fake it any longer. Not at the biggest lie I've ever heard." I serioused up to say the next part. "I know exactly who you are, Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik. You're the worst villian this planet's ever known. You've kinapped tons of civilians to power death machine robots, called upon ancient creatures to do your bidding, only to have them betray you, and created some of the most advanced AI in history solely to stop a little blue hedgehog with a 'tude from saving everyone from you."

"What?!" He balked big time. "I thought you-"

"Didn't know a lick about Mobius?" I smirked. "well, too bad for you, Egghead. I happen to be an expert."

He grinned at that, which I certainly didn't expect. "Perfect." He snapped his fingers and a bunch of robots came into the room. "You tell me everything you know," He threatened, surprisingly evilly, "Or all these robots of mine shoot. Point blank."

The first thing that went through my mind was "Oooh, crud. I could really use Sonic right now."

Then there was a flash of blue in my mind, a shift in my body, and a single idea. RUN!

Eggman gasped as I started to run off. "It's the hedgehog! Get him!" He shouted.

"Him?" I thought, my breath being used to run. "I'm a gir-WOAH!"

More robots showed up in front of me. Another idea came, JUMP and SPIN.

I did so, then ran again. "Wait, did I just do a spin dash?" I thought again. "COOL!"

I found the exit of the base and ran far away from it, not stopping until I was in an abandoned meadow. I looked down and gasped for the third time that day. My newfound fur was now blue, my clothes were gone, leaving a skin-colored belly, and I was wearing Sonic's shoes. I checked my reflection in the closest thing I could find, a metal scrap that somehow got stuck to my sock, and saw that I looked just like Sonic the Hedgehog.

"AWESOME!" I shouted. My voice even sounded like his. "But I can't just run around impersonating Sonic the Hedgehog." I smiled at how that sounded for a second. "I wonder if I can do it both ways..."

I figured I'd need to blend in if I was stuck on Mobius, so I thought of what I looked like after I woke up. A flash of familiarity, another shift and I was back to the hedgehog version of me.

"I could really get used to this." I said, my voice now back to normal. I then tried testing out how this power I had gotten worked.

I played around with it for a while. No one showed up on me, luckily. I discovered that any character I thought of, I could turn into. But when I tried to turn into my mom or a movie actor or something like that, it wouldn't work. So I deduced that people from my world were a fair exception to my power.

After a good amount of transformations, I hadn't counted, I unwillingly turned human again. It was just the plain old, human me. I noticed my vision got blurry again. "Well, poo." I said. "My glasses are on another dimension." I tried to turn into a hedgehog again, but it wouldn't work. I immediately began stressing out. I tried a few more times, but nothing. After what seemed like a very long time with no watch and a stressed mood, I tried to turn back again and it worked.

"Phew!" I said. "Now to find civilization."

I looked around. "I have a loooot of lookin' to do."

**And there you have it! Hope you like my chara- well, me, now that you get a better glimpse at her- my personality. Did I make it obvious outside the Author's Notes? Legit question. **

**Anyway, I'm not letting myself write nearly as much until November. I have a Halloween costume to work on, and I need as few distractions as possible. I'm really behind. Going as Rouge the Bat, BTW.**

**Just wanted to say that(and put this awesome chapter out). So, um, er, uh. (Tell me who I got that from and win a whole lot of respect from me) Yeah, TatlTails out. PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M ALIIIIVE! It's a miracle! Turns out, I'm not going as Rouge, so my costuming days have halted for a while (3. I'm going as Sonic now, BTW. But you prolly don't care. **

**You came to read Chapter 3 of my story. I changed the name slightly, and the categories, so that they fit better. Anyway, this chapter is in Bangs' POV. It's kinda short, like the first one. But I did my best. After this chapter is when the inspired stuff comes in. I promise! You can tell when I'm unconfident, huh? Just enjoy. (3**

I had gone to visit Amy Rose for the day, but when I reached her extremely pink house there was a note on the door.

_"Heard a rumor that Sonic was spotted near Green Hill. Went to find him. Be back soon. -Amy"_

Sonic had been missing since last night, so I wasn't upset this time. I just rolled my eyes and sat down on her front step, trying to keep my tails together to avoid suspiscion. Sure enough, after a half hour I saw her jogging up the street. But instead of Sonic, or no one as I expected, she was dragging a stranger behind her. A brown hedgehog girl, a bit older than me, quills pulled back halfway, and wearing much-too-casual clothes.

Both her and Amy stopped a few feet in front of me, hands on their knees and panting. Amy caught some breath first and puffed out "Didn't find... Sonic... But found her." She gestured to the new hedgehog and finished catching her breath. "She was lost, but after I explained why I went out there, she said she knows where Sonic is!"

I perked up in surprise. "Really?" I looked at the stranger as she straightened up. As soon as she saw me, she gasped. And not just inhaling type gasping. Like, super loud, vocal cords probably involved, filling up every inch of her lungs type gasping. After her lungs couldn't take anymore, she just kinda stood there with her mouth open and eyes wide. She stared at me like that for a few seconds before I couldn't take it anymore and said "Would you stop staring at me like that?!"

That broke her out of her little trance. She loosened up and muttered "Oh, sorry. I-it's just... I thought I made you up!"

"Made me up?" I felt a bit offended. "What do you mean, made me up?"

She got really worried and started talking again, her words getting faster and more stressed the longer she went on. "No, no, no, don't be mad at me! I'll explain! I-it's just that I'm a writer, it's kinda a hobby of mine, and in a story I wrote, there's a character just like you, like, looks and everything, and I was just surprised that you exist and actually aren't just a character I came up with and it just came out and please don't be mad!" She was on the verge of tears now.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down!" I interjected. "I'm not mad at you."

"You aren't?"

I shook my head.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. And sorry 'bout that, I get emotional sometimes."

"It's fine. Now, you said you know where Sonic is?"

She perked up. "Oh, yeah! Last time he was seen was last night, in front of a giant robot, with G.U.N. agents, right?"

"Yup!" Amy spoke up. "That's the last time he was seen or heard of according to my research."

"Then he's on Prison Island."

Me and Amy exchanged a look. "How do you know that?" I asked.

The stranger (I really need to get her name) paled a bit and started flapping her mouth like a fish. After a few seconds she turned to Amy and asked "Does Mobius have a fourth wall?"

"What?"

"Oh, never mind. Truth is, I'm not from your world. In my world, people like Sonic and you, Amy, are video game characters. Some people are so obsessed with these games that they make their own characters, like I thought I made up Bangs."

"Hey! I never told you my name!"

"But I told you I thought I made you up. Of course I'd know your name. Anyway, the stuff going on now is the plotline of one of Sonic's more famous games: Sonic Adventure 2. I know how the story goes, so I know that G.U.N. unfairly arrested Sonic and locked him up on Prison Island. Can we possibly save him now instead of talking about what I do and don't know?"

"Good point." Amy said. "Bangs, do you know where Prison Island is?"

"I think so." I whipped out my phone and dialed Dagger's number. "Lemme check."

After a quick conversation, I got Prison Island's location. I relayed it to the two girls in front of me and we set off. As we started running in the right direction, I turned to the stranger and asked her "So, what's your name, anyway?"

She looked reluctant. "Well, I'd rather not give my real name. Eggman's the one who brought me here. If he has access to my world, he could trace my name and attack my family or something! I know that sounds melodramatic-"

"Oh, no. Not at all." I assured her. At least, it didn't sound so to me. Drama's practically my middle name, though.

"OK, well, you guys can call me Kalia. I like that name."

"Well, it works. Nice to meet you, Kalia."

She nodded at me and we all sped up, ready to save Sonic.

**There it is! Kalia and Bangs (along with Amy cough), headed toward the plot! Be prepared for me to mock Amy, flatter myself by calling myself clever, and save Sonic! Indirectly! **

**My planning-ahead mind tells me that the sequel to this will involve a falling moon, an adorable hero and a lot of creepy masks!**

**But that's in the future. I'm finishing this and working on other stuff first. Nice to be back! Remember, this was me working myself out of a funk. So, before I babble worse than Tails on a roll, I'll go. TatlTails out. PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK ON TLMC! So I'm attempting to continue this instead. I even researched the SA2 cutscenes today, so my mind is freshened somewhat. I'm also hyped up on caramel, Dr. Pepper and music from my new Skillet CD at the moment. Prepare for Parody (insert Troll Grin and evil laughter.)**

**But be warned, I haven't actually played Sonic Adventure 2. I only have cutscenes and my own sick, twisted imagination to work off of. So if I get something wrong, it was out of ignorance. I'm not even messing with the actual plot at all until near the end.**

**But who wants to hear me blab about my own ignorance? Please, enjoy the chapter. It's in no one's POV!**

It seemed like only minutes before the trio reached Prison Island. Amy looked around the hangar they stopped at in bewilderment. "How could we possibly have gotten here so fast?!"

Kalia's eyes widened. "I think we just traveled at the speed of plot!"

Bangs had a similar reaction. "Really?" She recieved a nod.

"AWESOME!" The two shouted and high fived each other.

Amy rolled her eyes. "You both are so immatu-SONIC!" The poor, obsessed fangirl ran up to and glomped who she believed to be her lover.

I think we all know what happened next.

So, to spare you from seeing something you've seen before, or the author because this was the one scene she couldn't find on YouTube, let's not pay attention to that bit. Let's head to the real stars of this fanfic.

As soon as Amy proved she has serious eye problems, Kalia said "Oh,crud!", grabbed Bangs' wrist, and dragged her inside the building before anyone could see them.

"Would you mind telling me what that was all about?" Bangs asked testily once Kalia had released her grip.

"That's a cutscene going on out there!" Was the reply. "What if this is the actual footage or whatever that they're gonna use for the game? We're not supposed to be in the game! I'm already freaked out enough being here at all! But even more importantly, Tails is coming in this cutscene. He _cannot _spot you until atleast after him and Sonic close down Eggman's Interstellar Amusement Park, or my entire canon will blow up in my face!"

"Uh huh." Bangs nodded, pretending she knew what this chick was getting at.

Kalia rolled her eyes. "Just follow me if I tell you it's a cutscene, and don't meet Tails yet."

"Oh-kay, then." Bangs looked around. "Sooo, whadda we do now?"

Kaila paced the hallway they were in. "If I'm right, Amy should be coming in in a few minutes-"

Suddenly, the two could hear talking coming from the hallway next to them. "Hide!" Bangs yelped.

The two of them managed to get into a ceiling vent before two G.U.N. agents walked past, chatting about lunch or something. Kalia made sure to get a good look at them as they passed.

After a few minutes, they heard clunking footsteps coming up the hallway. Tails, in his mech Tornado Transformer thingy, clunked past, trying to find Sonic most likely.

After _that _passed, the two deemed it safe enough to drop down from the vent. Just in time, too, because Amy ran right into them, causing all three of them to tangle up in a noisy, squirming heap of girl.

Once they were all relievedly seperated, Amy gave the other two what for. And I can't believe I just typed that. "What's with you two, leaving me behind like that?! I was ambushed by Eggman! If it weren't for Tails, I don't know what he would've done!"

Bangs glared at a wincing Kalia. "Well, _someone_ dragged me in here blathering about cutscenes and not being spotted or something. I didn't know Eggman'd show up."

Now both her and Amy were glaring at Kalia, who held her hands up in defense. "Hey, I really would've loved to help you. But I'm not going to mess up the space-time continuum for something that got fixed on its own. That's Silver's job."

Amy just gave her a look, then shook her head and said "Whatever. So, do either of you know where Sonic is?"

Both the others shook their heads. Then Kalia got a lightbulb face. "But I think I know how to find out. Watch this."

She closed her eyes, and within a second a G.U.N. agent stood in front of Bangs and Amy, who understandably gasped. Within another second, Kalia was back. "I just do that, drag you two around like prisoners, get the key to Sonic's cell by saying you need to be locked up with him, then ditch the whole charade and get to the cell through the vents." She ended the speil by putting her hands on her hips and smiling.

Bangs and Amy looked at each other, then the former said "That's never going to work."

SCENE TRANSITION!

"I can't believe that worked!" Bangs yell-whispered as she crawled through the vent, behind Amy and in front of Kalia.

"Neither can I!" Kalia replied.

Bangs and Amy both stopped and turned to her, screeching "What?!"

"Heh, nothing." The group continued crawling.

This went on for a few minutes before Kalia piped up again. "Hey, Amy. If anyone asks how you saved Sonic, could you not mention us?"

"Why not?"

"Same reason we-"

"You. I was forced."

"Fine,_ I_ ditched you earlier."

Amy 'hmmm'ed, then looked down. "Hey, I see Sonic!"

She was handed the key card, kicked in the vent and jumped down.

Sonic was definitely surprised. "Amy?!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down." Amy whispered, then smiled. "Have no fear, Amy Rose is here!"

Still flabbergasted, Sonic asked "How did you get in here?"

Up in the vent, Kalia muttered "Please stick to the script, please stick to the script..." under her breath.

"Well, if you must know," Amy stalled. "I caught a ride with Tails."

Kalia breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm not breaking the space-time continuum. Yet."

Bangs shushed her, and they went back to listening to Sonic and Amy's conversation.

"If I let you go, will you marry me?"

"NO WAY!"

"Aww, I thought I had you that time." Amy unlocked the door anyway. The two still in the vent began crawling away as Sonic and Amy escaped a different way.

"If I remember correctly," Kalia spoke out rather calmly. "We should get out of here, like, now-ish. The building's gonna blow soon."

"WHAT?!" Bangs spoke out rather not calmly. "Then let's get out, pronto!"

SCENE TRANSITION!

"Oh my Chaos. That was AWESOME!" Kalia shouted as she and Bangs watched the explosion's aftereffects from afar.

"I know! I feel sorry for anyone who had to miss that." Bangs replied. "Cuz that was just epic."

Kalia quickly found a way to change the subject. "Whoa, it's almost sunset." And she was right. It was that point of day where the sky hasn't turned pretty colors yet, but it will any minute.

"Wow, that day passed quickly." Bangs paused for a minute to look at the sky, then said "Hey, do you have any place to stay?"

"Noperino. Just dropped in this morning, and immediately got sucked into this mad plot-slash-video-game-slash-dream-come-true."

"Okaaay. Well do you wanna stay with me for now?"

"Sure." The two turned to go, then Kalia paused. "That was a completely boring way to end that conversation."

"Well, whaddaya wanna do about it?"

"Hmmm..." She took a thoughtful pose. A few seconds later, a light bulb actually appeared over her head. She glanced at it in surprise for an instant, then shrugged and said "When in doubt, dance out!"

Bangs started expertly breakdancing away, followed by Kalia doing a mix of the moonwalk and the Running Man. They both posed and said "Peace!" before laughing and walking away.

**Howazzat for a Parody chapter? As I type this, it's almost 2 AM, I stopped the Skillet music a while ago, and I'm trying to come up with a way to say I couldn't remember important dialogue for Sonic and Amy's scene, so I need to research and fix it tomorrow. Oh, look, I just told you. (3. **_**Fixed it right before I posted it.**_

**Anyway, that's kinda how SA2 is gonna go. Kalia (I actually started typing me. I'm pathetic.) freaking out over not messing up the plot. That's SA2's shtick. Just SA2, though. I've got too many plans to not get involved with the rest of 'em.**

**I need sleep now. TatlTails out. PEACE!**


End file.
